You Can Never Be Her
by kiratotherescue
Summary: Peter finds out who Altlivia really is, and the one who tells him is Altlivia herself.
1. She Could Never Be Her

**Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews on my last Fringe fanfic, I'm glad you all liked it! I wrote another one, it's more Altlivia-centric, but Altlivia is actually being cool ;P You'll see. I've only done two chapters so far, but there will be more coming up later! Enjoy, and remember to R&R! xoxo**

It had been a few weeks since they had come back to this universe…well, everyone except for _her_, the other Olivia. Well, in this case, she supposed, _she_ was the other Olivia. She was infiltrating, after all.

It was going easier than expected. From what she knew, no one had suspected anything. She dyed her hair blonde (which was hard, since she absolutely hated the color), lived at her house, and best of all, went out with Peter.

Olivia hated to admit it, but she was falling in love with Peter Bishop. She could see why the other one was so crazy about him. She knew it was supposed to be just a job. She was supposed to just do what she needed to do here, move on, and never look back, like she always did, but she couldn't help it. He was just so handsome and charming. But the thing that tore her up inside every time she looked into his eyes, those loving eyes staring back at her, was that she was reminded of it. Reminded that she would never be her. She would never be _that_ Olivia, the one that he was so in love with, the Olivia that he would do _anything_, absolutely anything for. She could never be her.


	2. The Truth

It was a late night. Rachel and Ella were out, and Peter and Olivia had the house to themselves. They were kissing on the couch. Olivia thought that they would be getting somewhere, when Peter pulled away.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" he said, nervously.

"Of course I am." she smiled.

"Okay, it's just that…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or something."

"Peter, I'm _fine._" she said, getting slightly impatient. Suddenly, he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Um, Olivia…" he said, still nervous.

"Yes, Peter?"

"I've never said this to a girl, but…I love you. I—I really love you. I just want you to know that."

"Peter…" Tears were welling up in her eyes. She was crying.

"Olivia—Olivia, don't cry. I'm sorry. Was it too soon to say that? I'm sorry, Olivia." he ran his hands through his hair.

That's not what Olivia was crying about. She had to tell him. She HAD to. She couldn't stand to see Peter-sweet, sweet Peter-so in love, and not with her, and know that the other Olivia was locked up somewhere in _another universe_, and it was _her fault_. She could never hurt him. Screw her job, screw The Secretary. She had to do what was _right_. _Stupid Olivia, DON'T do it, _the voice in her head repeated to herself over and over again, but she only listened to her heart.

"Peter…" she said again, through what was now full-fledged sobs.

"Don't you feel the same way, too?" he tried to comfort her.

"No—I love you, too, it's just…"

"Just what? What did I do? Can you just tell me, Olivia? You're making me worry."

"Please don't be mad at me Peter, please don't hurt me, please…" she choked through sobs.

"Olivia—you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I won't be mad."

"I love you, but—but I'm not her." she hid her face in her hands and cried.

"Wha—what?" he laughed, as if it were some kind of joke.

"I'm not…I'm not Olivia."

"That's—that's crazy. Of course you're Olivia, how could you not be—"

And then she saw it, in his eyes. She saw the thing she was most afraid of seeing. Rage, anger, and most of all, the bitter, bitter feeling of pain and hurt.

"Please…please tell me you're joking. Please tell me you're lying, Olivia…please." she saw tears roll down his cheeks as she cried.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

Suddenly, she was standing with her back against the wall and his gun pressed against her forehead.

"Peter, please don't do this. Can we talk about this, Peter?"

"Oh, WE'RE gonna TALK, alright…"

"Peter—Peter, I can explain!"

"You have ten seconds to answer this question or I swear I will pull this trigger…"

"Okay, ask me whatever you want, Peter—just—just don't shoot!"

"Is Olivia ALIVE or not?"  
"Yes—YES, she's alive. I don't have any proof, but I know Walter wouldn't kill her. He's probably using her—"

"Using her for WHAT?"

"I don't know, um, he said something to me, before I left, about experimenting on her."

Peter lowered his gun as her breathing trembled. He put his hands over his face. Olivia knew he was crying. She was, too. Again.

"Peter…I'm so sorry, Peter. I'll help you, I promise. We'll find her."

He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" he yelled. "What kind of sick bitch are you? To just—to just come and pretend to be her, and think you'd get off easy? You're just going to lock up Olivia somewhere in another _universe_?"

"Don't just get mad at _me, _you want to know who's _really_ responsible? Your FATHER. That's who did this."

"Don't you even _dare_ call that man my father. He might be my father, but he isn't a father to me. The man I call Dad—he—he would never do anything as _sick_ and _disgusting_ as this."

Peter walked off into another room, leaving Olivia sitting against the wall, crying. She couldn't believe herself. How could she have done that? They didn't deserve it. How could Walter want to hurt his own _son_? She had watched him spend so much time and effort trying to find him, and then he finally finds him, and he decides that he is going to destroy his _home_, and everyone he loves? Why the hell did she even _take_ this job? Why did she even _work_ for that son of a bitch? All he wanted to do was make money and destroy the other universe. She couldn't believe that, not too long ago, she wanted to do the exact same thing. She had been _exactly_ like he was-but not anymore. This was going to end now. Whatever it took, she was going back to her universe and killing that asshole.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first two chapters! More to come! :) xoxo**


	3. A Missing Link

**New chapter up! Thank you for all the kind feedback on my last two chapters! This one is mostly dialogue, but I still think it's pretty good! Still more to come! :) xoxo**

Peter and Olivia (the other Olivia) were driving to Walter's house to tell him the truth about Olivia and what had happened Over There. The first few minutes were filled with awkward silence, until Olivia spoke up.

"I know this won't excuse anything, Peter, but I'm sorry. I'm really—"

"I'm not going to forgive you."

"I know."  
"But I will tolerate you. Enough to work together to help get our Olivia back here, at least."

"That's fine."  
"You know, Walter's going to be really upset."

"I know."

"He's very sensitive. He's not like Walternate."

"I know."

They were at the Bishop house now. They got out of the car and walked inside to find Walter sitting on the couch and watching TV. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Peter! Olivia! So nice to see you two! Look, there's a special on the Discovery Channel on giraffes!" he looked up and saw no smiles on their faces.

"Oh, _oh_, I see. Well, I can stay downstairs if you two would like to, you know, do what you kids do upstairs…" he chuckled.

"Walter, we need to talk to you." Peter said.

"Is it about those new coconut mango ice pops I sent you to the market for? I'm so sorry, Peter, I didn't know they discontinued them in 1998—"

"Walter, sit down." Olivia spoke up. Peter turned off the TV and sat on the couch with Olivia across from Walter.

"Listen, Walter…I don't know how to say this, but…we brought back the wrong Olivia. From Over There, I mean."

"What? Peter, you were always making jokes at the wrong time, figures you would joke about THAT topic—"

"Walter, I'm not joking."

"Peter, I'm sure after a long day, you must be very tired. This is funny, isn't it, Olivia?" his chuckling stopped when he saw that Olivia wasn't laughing. In fact, there were tears in her eyes.

"Peter…Peter, this can't be true…" Walter was trembling now, Peter knew he was on the verge of tears.

"Walter, I'm so sorry." Olivia sniffled.

"This is all my fault…" Walter cried. "How could I not know it wasn't her…how could I be so _stupid_…"

"This isn't your fault, Walter. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Olivia reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but Walter immediately moved away.

"Don't touch me!" he cried. Peter had never seen him so distraught. He didn't know what to say, so they just stayed quiet for a little while and let Walter cry. From afar, it looked just like the old family, but there was one person missing. The most important member of them all—Olivia.


	4. A Guy With a Door & a Girl With a Plan

**I'm so glad you guys have been enjoying this fanfic so far! I just finished the last two chapters, hope you enjoy them! :) xoxo**

Over the course of a little over a month, Olivia, Peter, Walter, and Astrid kept Olivia's secret under wraps while Walter spent hours a day in the lab trying to perfect another machine to get them back to the Other Side to save Olivia.

* * *

"YES! I'VE GOT IT!" Walter exclaimed aloud one day at the lab, startling everyone there.

"Really?" Astrid asked, excited.

"Yes, yes! I am sure this will work! I've perfected the machinery, it will work just like the machine I used before to get to the Other Side, maybe even better!"  
"That's great, Walter!" Peter said. Olivia managed a smile, but said nothing. She really hoped this would work.

* * *

Peter, Astrid, Olivia, and Walter set out for the lake (the same one Walter had gone to before) in the van. The lake wasn't frozen because it wasn't winter yet, but Walter was certain that as long as it were close enough, the energy would still be absorbed by the water. The plan was that they would set up the machine. Then, they would open the door to the Other Side. Walter, Peter, and Olivia would cross over, and Astrid would close the door and take the machine back to the lab. They didn't know how long it would take to get Olivia, and they didn't want to risk leaving the machine out there unsupervised, or even leaving Astrid out there alone with it. Walter was sure that Olivia's Cortexiphan effect levels had been heightened due to fear and anxiety, and would be enough to get them back Over Here even without the other Cortexiphan children.

They all got out of the van, and Peter helped Astrid haul the complex machinery out of the van and helped set it up with the help of Olivia and Walter. Once it was all set up, Astrid pushed the button to open the door, and before their eyes, they saw the very fabric of the universe itself tear open right in front of them. "Good luck, troopers!" Astrid said with a smile. She waved goodbye to Olivia. "Nice to meet you, I guess." "You, too." Olivia smiled back. And with that, Astrid watched as her three friends (well, two friends, really) stepped through the window and into another universe. She packed up the machine and drove back to the lab.


	5. Getting Home

**Okay, guys, this is the LAST CHAPTER! Just to let you know, once the two Olivias are in the same room together, I start calling Altlivia Altlivia and Olivia Olivia. Hope it doesn't cause confusion! Enjoy!**

Walter, Olivia, and Peter set foot in the spot by the lake where they had come from…well, except it was in another universe. Peter would have to take Walter to a secure location where he wouldn't be seen while Olivia went to Fringe Division headquarters where she would put her plan into action. They finally found a cab and jumped in. Olivia handed the cab driver fifty bucks. "You don't tell _anyone_ that you saw us in this cab and there will be more where that came from." The driver happily took the money and drove them to a motel. After Peter checked him and Walter in under a fake name, Olivia left them and went to Fringe Division headquarters.

Olivia was practically shaking with fear on the way to her destination. _What are you doing, Liv? You never get scared. Stop being a wimp_, she said to herself. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Her plan required a lot more courage than she had ever had to possess.

Olivia luckily got into the building without anyone suspecting anything. Then, finally, she got to her destination—Walter's office. She stood in front of the door, just staring at his name plate for a good minute before finally getting the courage to punch in her access code and open the door. Walter looked startled as she walked in, but quickly regained his usual calm air as he checked the surveillance cameras to make sure that the real Olivia from the Other Side was still in her cell.

"Olivia…completed your mission quickly, I see? That's what I always loved about you, always the fast one. You don't stop at anything."

"Thank you, sir."

"So Peter's back here, working on the machine?"

"Yes, sir. Working on it as we speak."

"Very well. Good job, Agent Dunham. You may return to Peter, now, if you please. I will contact you with more orders tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir. But…before I leave, would you mind letting me see your little lab rat? I'd like to see her face once she figures out what's going to happen to her precious Peter." she smirked.

"Why, of course. Don't mind showing her off, it's quite fun."

Olivia smiled back, despite the urge to just punch him in the face right on the spot. But that would come later. Walter motioned for her to follow him down a hall to the other Olivia's cell. Then…she saw her. Her heart almost broke in two. A few months ago, she was trying to kill this woman. Now, staring at her in this tiny little cell, cold and pale, the guilt she felt could fill a stack of buckets as tall as the Eiffel Tower. "Look at her," Walter chuckled. "So helpless…it's quite pathetic, actually." "Yeah…" Olivia said. _Now_,she said to herself. She quickly turned around pulled out her gun, and shot Walter, right in the head. Then she took out the surrounding security cameras. The other Olivia was now up at the window, looking very confused. Olivia talked into her headset. "Peter, Walter, come RIGHT NOW!" Peter had hacked the headset network so it would be accessible to him and Walter.

Altlivia ran into the cell and grabbed Olivia's arm. "Come on, we gotta get out of here _fast_." she said urgently.

"No…" Olivia softly said. "I'm NOT going with you, who _knows_ what you're going to do to me."

Altlivia sighed. She did _not_ have time for this. "Look, I know what I did before, but I'm here to help you. Did you not just see me _kill my own boss?_"

"Where's Peter? Where's Walter?"

"They're coming right now, but we gotta get out of here. By now security's probably after us. They're meeting us outside, now COME ON." she tugged at Olivia's arm. Thankfully, she got up and her and Altlivia ran, side by side, out into the hall. Altlivia ran into the office. Thankfully, security hadn't gotten in here yet. Before, when she came in, she locked it so even the person with the correct passcode could get in. They had to request permission by voice, and obviously, no one was there to let them in. They could bust through the door any minute, though. Altlivia broke into Walter's drawer and took his gun. She handed it to Olivia. Then they both walked over to the door. "You ready?" she asked Olivia. Olivia nervously nodded, and Altlivia opened the door, to find security right outside, staring at her. Then she saw Charlie. He was looking at her, very puzzled. "Liv…what are you doing?" "Charlie, be a buddy right now, please? Just—" "What the hell is going on?" "Charlie I have no time to explain." She started shooting the security guards, but only kicking over Charlie as they sprinted through the building. They ran into more along the way, but thankfully, even Fringe Division security couldn't stand up to _two_ Olivias. They finally got outside.

Olivia was breathless. She saw Peter and Walter, _her _Peter and Walter, standing right in front of her. It wasn't a dream. This was real. They were really there. "Peter!" she cried. She ran into his arms. Peter held on to her tightly. "Olivia…oh god, Olivia…" he wanted to just stand there and hold on to her forever. But they had no time. They had to get back to the Other Side. Walter hugged Olivia, then asked, "Olivia, we have to get back home. We need your help. Remember what we did last time?" She nodded. Then she turned back to Altlivia. "I…I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you." Olivia said, smiling. "No problem. I mean, us girls got to help each other out, right? Especially one as good-looking as yourself." she laughed. They shook hands. Then, Peter gave Altlivia a quick hug. "Good luck out here." he said with a smile. She waved goodbye to all of them, and watched them hold hands in a circle, then suddenly disappear.

Suddenly, they were back in Boston. _Their_ Boston, in the middle of the street. Peter looked at Olivia and hugged and kissed her. There were tears of happiness in their eyes. He didn't care if there were people staring, wondering why this man was hugging a woman with wet hair in scrubs in the middle of the busy sidewalk. He had his Olivia, his real Olivia, and he felt like the happiest guy in the world. He pulled away and put his hands on Olivia's face. "Olivia…" "What?" she said. "I love you." She kissed him. "I love you, too, Peter."

**THE END!**

**Thank you guys so much for reading and your R&R's! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Hopefully, there will be more in the future! :) xoxo**


End file.
